FusionFall Adventures
by MalikMania
Summary: Years of destruction have gone by as the galactic overlord, Fuse, has taken over planets. Join Kenshi, the son of Fuse, on his adventures to save the Earth. OCxBlossom OCxBubbles OCxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction so please don't rage at me if you don't like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FusionFall. If I did it would have awesome physics ingame instead of in cutscenes.**

FusionFall Adventures

Prologue

For many years an evil space overlord named Fuse has wreaked havoc upon the universe. He would absorb different planets after ending all life that existed on them. After the last planet he absorbed he had a son named Kenshi. Thirteen years of destruction have passed since then and, Fuse, has set his sights on Earth.

**A/N: Well that's it for the prologue. Chapter one will be longer than this so that will be up soon. Reviews are nice and have a good day everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1 Dawn of A Fusion

**A/N: This is chapter one of FusionFall Adventures.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FusionFall. :( **

FusionFall Adventures

Chapter One

A green planet that appeared to have other planets sticking out of it move closer to Earth. This is Planet Fusion, the home of Fuse. A small green orb with a curved point on top of it bounced through the narrow and dark hallway of Fuse's Throne. It came to an open space that Fuse was standing in. "Lord Fuse… We are approaching the planet Earth and will be there in five minutes at the most. Shall I prepare the pods for departure?" The small orb asked. Before Fuse answered a boy with black clothes on came in. He was about five foot six, he was tanned, a bit muscular, and he had gravity defying black hair as dark as his eyes. This is Kenshi, son of Fuse. He looked at Fuse and began to beg, "Please dad can I go to Earth please? I'm tired of being cooped up on Fusion so please?" Fuse looked at him for a while thinking, _Well… I guess he's old enough to lead the invasion while I wait for him to come back… Spawn 4 should accompany him though… _"Very well, Son. You may lead the invasion of Earth while I wait for you to come back. You will take my pod and Spawn 4 will join you," Fuse told him. Kenshi redirected his attention to Spawn 4 (The green orb) and said, "Let's go! Earth is right there and I can't wait!" Spawn 4 gave a forced smile, _But I can wait… Fuse is horrible._ Kenshi observed ships retreating from the moon and onto Earth as Planet Fusion took the moon's place in orbit.

.::Earth::.

In Sector V people saw Planet Fusion blow up the moon and absorb it while the ships from the moon landed. They panicked while billions of green pods landed, leaving craters everywhere, all over the Earth. When the pods exploded, creatures with red eyes, came out and began to blow things up and kill people. Most of them spit up a burning green liquid called Toxic Fusion Matter. The Earth's heroes fought hard against them while a final pod fell from the sky leaving a trail of golden smoke. When it landed a blinding light was shown. When the light disappeared, Kenshi, stood in a crater and began to fly around until he was in Sector V. He saw the destruction and killing of innocent people as he levitated above a floating treehouse. "This isn't what dad said it was… He told me that the beings on the planets evacuate and they let him absorb their planet while they go to a new one…" Kenshi whispered to himself. He saw a girl ,about his age, fighting a giant octopus looking Fusion. Only one word came to Kenshi's mind, _Shocktanglers…_ He slammed into the Shocktangler and pushed it into a tree. The Shocktangler let out a squeal of pain before being blasted right through the tree. After Kenshi blasted the Shocktangler again it exploded into Fusion Matter and Kenshi looked at the girl it attacked and checked to see if she was ok. "Are you ok?" He asked. She looked at him and said, "Yes… Thanks to you. I'm Amy." "I'm Kenshi. Nice to meet you, Amy." He replied. Amy looked at him again and felt her face redden as she stared. "Well, Amy. I am the Prince of the planet attacking. I don't know why they're attacking though. Hey! Your face is red. Do you have a fever or something?" Kenshi asked oblivious to why she is blushing. Amy stood up as her brown hair swayed in the wind and began to walk away telling Kenshi, "I need to go. Dexter needs me for an experiment," Kenshi waved goodbye as Amy suddenly pressed a button on her watch causing her to vanish in a blue beam of light. He began to fly around until he found a mountain. "Well… I guess I could train my mass corruption attack!" He said to himself. Kenshi concentrated while moving his hands causing a shockwave shaped green energy wave to appear under the mountain. He motioned his hand upward and the mountain was incased inside of a green eruption. After it disappeared the mountain was nowhere to be seen but there was a girl with orange hair, a pink skirt with a black line going across it, a large red bow on the top of her hair, and pink eyes full of anger at Kenshi. He floated towards her and tried to apologize but was slapped into a rock, causing it to explode. He stood up unharmed but was a bit bruised. He tried to say something but she exhaled causing a cold wind to come out of her mouth incasing Kenshi in a block of ice. That was when he blacked out.

.::Dexter's Lab::.

A light flashed onto Kenshi's face and he looked at his arms being suspended by metal. He looked at his surroundings and he was in a giant room that appeared to be a laboratory. A boy with glasses, red hair, and a white lab coat walked up to him and said, "Hello, Kenshi. My name is Dexter. I have a few questions for you" Kenshi looked at him with an angry expression and yelled, "How do you know my name!? Let me out of here!" He struggled to get out of what held him down and stopped after a few moments. "What do you want…Dexter?" He sighed. Dexter smiled and said, "Now. Amy has told me that you are the prince of the planet attacking. Who's side are you on during this war? Choose wisely" Dexter threatened holding a remote. "You think you can scare me with a button? I am the Prince of Fusions so don't underestimate me you puny foo-" Kenshi was cut off by being electrocuted from Dexter pressing the button. He cried out in pain and stared at the ground for a few moments until he said, "I will help you, humans…" Dexter smiled and freed him from the arm cuffs. After Kenshi got the feeling back inside of him he stood up while Dexter gave him a watch. "You will need this. With it you can teleport to anyone with this watch and store items. You can talk to people as well. Just use these labeled buttons and you'll be set," The scientist told him. Kenshi nodded and flew out of the lab and up to the floating treehouse.

**A/N: That was chapter 1 of FusionFall Adventures. The story will get better into the future. Expect more chapters and review. See you all later!**


	3. Chapter 2 Adventure Begins

**A/N: Chapter 2! I hope its enjoyed by all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FusionFall. I wish I did. Dx **

**Random Person: Well.. You own the OC's**

**MalikMania: Shut up I need a moment *goes into a corner and rages***

FusionFall Adventures

Chapter 2

.::Planet Fusion::.

Fuse looked over to the DNA samples of the Earth's heroes that his Fusions collected and smiles. He begins to transmit Fusion Matter to the objects and they begin to grow until they look like the heroes except for the green skin and wet appearance. Fuse cruelly smiles and points at the Earth. On the Earth the world would shake as caves form underground full of Toxic Fusion Matter. Fuse then teleports the DNA creations to their different caves and he continued waiting for a sign of his son coming back to Fusion. A few minutes later a Shocktangler came up to fuse and informed him of Kenshi betraying the Fusions. Fuse scowled and blasted the Shocktangler, causing it to explode and leave a big crater. "SPAWN 9001 COME CLEAN THIS CRATER UP!"

.::Earth::.

Blossom floats over to the floating tree house and lands in front of the garage. A round kid with a brown hat with goggles, a blue shirt, and a kind smile walked over to her. "Numbah 2, are Amy and Makoto back from the future yet?" Blossom asked. Numbah 2 thought for a while until he shook his head, bringing out the message 'No'. Blossom sighed and stared at the sky.

Kenshi ran over to a city located right next to Sector V until he stopped at the invisible border and looked over to the giant containment area. "Umm…. Watch thingy? Can you tell me what that thing is?" Kenshi asked while looking at the watch. Suddenly a female computer voice began speaking and told him, "That is a Fusion Matter containment zone. Dexter had them built when the Toxic Fusion Matter levels in that specific spot rose to extreme levels. If you were a human I would tell you to avoid the Toxic Fusion Matter so you don't suffer third degree burns that would be fatal. The names of these places are called Infected Zones," Amazed, Kenshi walked over to the containment area and began poking it. "Hmm… Maybe that blue robot over there can tell me how to get inside!" He said to himself before floating over to the robot standing on a platform. As he got closer it focused on him a chirped, "How may I help you today?" "I'd like to go inside of this… Infected Area… Please?" The robot began glowing as Kenshi disappeared and reappeared inside of an infected patch of land. He flew around the area and found a dark green circle embedded in the ground with light green tentacles coming out. He touched it and reappeared in a dark cave. Kenshi walked around it for a while and destroyed any Fusions in his way by smashing them into the cave wall. He came to a wide area and saw a Fusion version of Numbah 2 floating around. "Hey! Weakling! Leave Earth now before I blast you into matter," Kenshi threatened the Fusion while focusing a corruption attack under it. "Prince Kenshi… Lord Fuse made us out of a fraction of his power and the most powerful of us can stand against you! Fusion Buttercup… Take care of the Prince!" Fusion Numbah 2 said. A green version of buttercup jumped from the ceiling flashing her red eyes at Kenshi before lunging at him. The prince sidestepped and kneed the Fusion in the side. She screeched in pain and stared at the prince with hateful eyes before sending a Fusion Matter blast at him. Kenshi pushed the blast back causing Fusion Buttercup to explode into Fusion Matter. Out of the Fusion Matter a necklace mixed with it and a tiny version of Buttercup came out and began screaming, "GIMME SOMETHING TO FIGHT! I WANT A PUNCHING BAG MADE OUT OF MEAT!" Kenshi pointed to Fusion Numbah 2 and looked away. After a few fighting sounds Fusion Numbah 2 lied down in a small crater and Kenshi finished him off with a blast. A tiny version of Numbah 2 came out after goggles mixed with Fusion Matter. "Go K-N-D!" It cried out before disappearing into Kenshi's watch with the small Buttercup. "These small creatures are called Nanos. They are created by defeating the new Fusions that have come to Earth. I have analyzed the data from the levels of Fusion Matter and have come up with this. The two that were sent into the future will receive four of the nanos," Dexter said when he came up on Kenshi's watch. Kenshi nodded and touched the portal by a wall of the cave. He appeared outside in the Infected Zone and warps out from the Dexbot. He flew over to the city he saw and looked around until he saw monkeys with jetpacks. With interest Kenshi flew over to them and asked where he was. "You are in Pokey Oaks North! Keep going that way and you will reach Peach Creeks Commons after reaching Pokey Oaks South," The jetpack monkey told Kenshi while pointing South. Kenshi just nodded and took off flying for a few minutes. He heard screams and laser shots coming East of the direction he was heading. A Fusion Matter blast whizzed past his ears and he looked over and saw a giant spider looking creature. "Don Doom…" He sighed. After landing in front of it there were a dozen people shooting the Don Doom until it bellowed in rage causing a crater to form from where it smashed its legs. The prince of Fusions flew over to it and looked into the Don Doom's eyes. After a few seconds the creature spoke up, "Prince… Kenshi… Carry out your mission and make your father proud…" Kenshi shook his head and began to blast the creature back to Fusion. After a corruption attack it vanished in a pool of Fusion Matter and Kenshi flew away after taking a C.R.A.T.E from the Fusion Matter. He finally arrived at Peach Creeks Commons and saw a huge cardboard castle defended by boxes and unaffected by Fusion Matter or any Fusion Monster. He walked in and saw that it had a few houses and a long street. He walked along the street and passed by a person whose entire body was bronze and appeared to be on fire. Kenshi continued walking until he was at a street shaped like a circle with people and a tall red person with 1 arm. He walked passed some red ropes and saw a kid on a chair that stood over some boxes. "I…AM KING EDDY!" The kid yelled.

**A/N: That concludes this chapter. Please review and wait for chapter 3. Next chapter Kenshi will meet Edd and Eddy. Peace**


	4. Chapter 3 The Trio

**A/N: Welcome… TO CHAPTER 3 OF FUSION FALL ADVENTURES! I am starting a DragonBall Z story and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.  
DBZ Story- It will be about Goku's third son and Vegeta's third child. It will start from when the two are children all the way to 18.**

**Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Story- It will be OC based on a character with the powers, Flight, Energy Beams, and Energy Blasts. When he is angry he collapses and covers one side of his face and causes a shockwave to form and blast anything away no matter how powerful they are. There will be Captain America's son, Black Panther's son, Hulk's son, Thor's daughter, Iron Man's daughter, Hawkeye's son, and a new avenger child.**

**Also in this story our main character, Kenshi, will be doing his first mission! Please don't complain about it. Now onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction and I would have a FusionFall Anime. Enjoy…**

FusionFall Adventures

Chapter 3

"King…Eddy…? Ok then…" Kenshi said with annoyance in his voice. Eddy looked at him and asked, "Hey! You're that new recruit Dexter brought in. Kenshi is it? Well I'm having trouble with these girls called the Kankers! They are all going crazy when they see us and try to force us into dating! I need you to go into the Park N' Flush and find their port a potty! This… Wait a sec'… Ok here it is… This tape recording of farting noises is set on loop for 3 days! Can you do this for me? If you finish then I can give you a few hundred Taros. That is Earth's currency. So can you, Kenshi?" The prince nodded and took the recording before flying over to a river. He noticed giant rectangular shaped beings with hammers in their hands and only one word came to thought, '_Hydro Hammers…_' He blasted one into a tree and finished it up with a few swift punches to the stomach. When he lowered his guard a huge Hydro Hammer smashed him with the hammer, causing him to fly into the box castle walls making a dent in them. He looked at the giant Hydro Hammer and saw the anger in it's eyes. "Oh don't worry, High Hydro Hammer… Ill blow you up later! Right now I have to go, see you punk!" Kenshi taunted before blasting the High Hydro Hammer into the ground making a crater in the ground.

Once Kenshi arrived at a bridge made out of weakened wood he walked across and saw the Park N' Flush sign and stealthily made his way to the Port a Potty. Covering his nose, Kenshi, dropped the recording behind the toilet and turned it on before flying back to the castle. "Hey! Eddy! I put the recording in there in a hidden place. So what do I do now?" Kenshi yelled to Eddy before landing in front of him. "Well. For one thing these are your few hundred Taros," Eddy said before clicking a button on his own watch and causing a bunch of numbers to appear on Kenshi's. The Fusion Prince stared at the numbers and repeated them out loud, "750… Nice," Eddy nodded and pointed to a fragile looking kid with an orange shirt, black pants, and a sock over his head. "That's Double D or… Edd! He's a real nerd but still a friend. You could choose him as a guide or something that Dexter told everyone. I don't know much about it so go ask Double D!" Eddy explained to Kenshi. Kenshi jumped over the red ropes and greeted Edd nicely. "Oh, hello! I was just doing some linear equations on this calculator and in this notebook! I guess you want a Guide! I'll tell you about us Guides if you want, Kenshi" Edd said while clicking buttons on his calculator. "Well… I do need to get used to this world a bit, Edd. So tell me about these…Guides," Kenshi replied. "There are four Guides in this war. Me, Dexter, Ben Tennyson, and Mojo Jojo. Dexter and I expert in intelligence, Ben helps save lives as well as Dexter, and Mojo Jojo is a temporary ally. People who choose him as a guide are sometimes bullies or criminals. Anyway… Through different missions you can get new armor and weapons from the guides. We each get different armors to give to you as well! So who do you want to be your Guide?" Kenshi looked up at the sky holding his chin for a while. "Well, I've mostly known Dexter so I choose him as my Guide. How will he kn-" Kenshi was interrupted by Dexter speaking over the watch in a hologram, "Welcome, Kenshi. Your first task is to meet Blossom in Sector V on top of the KND Tree House because she has a mission for you! It can gain you some experience by fighting Fusions!" Kenshi scoffed at him and said, "Experience? I've been fighting Fusion monsters during training since I was in diapers! You humans may not have but I have," Dexter sweatdropped at this and replied, "Just go find Blossom. She is the girl who froze you a while back," The prince nodded and flew off as the transmission ended. He flew over different areas and destroyed any Fusion creatures that got in his way.

Kenshi arrived to Sector V a few minutes after he left from Peach Creek Commons. He floated up to the Floating Treehouse and saw Blossom pacing in front of a garage embedded in the tree. After landing he poked her when she wasn't looking and shouted, "SPAWN!" That caused her to spin kick him into the garage and dent it. "Ow… I was just playing around," The prince said weakly. Blossom helped him up and rudely asked, "Are you going to accept the mission or not, Kenshi!?" Kenshi stared into her eyes and said, "Sure… So what is the mission anyway? A mountain hike, island buster, picnic date?" _WAIT!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? _Kenshi thought. He looked up at Blossom and saw the blush on her face. "Y-you have the picnic part right. Just go to Pokey Oaks North and beat up those red ponies! I need you to beat up at least five," the PowerPuff Girl yelled while blushing furiously. "Ok! And you should go to the doctor, your face is red! Get well soon, Blossom!" Kenshi yelled while flying off.

Kenshi landed in a destroyed park in Pokey Oaks North and saw some small red horse like Fusions. "Ok then. Ill have to beat up some Pesky Ponies," He told himself quietly before blasting one into a wall. He had a shocked look on his face when it got back up and charged at him. "Darn it dad! You just had to upgrade them to be a ma-" Kenshi started. He was interrupted from being sent flying into a swing set. He looked at the swing and broke it off to use it as a weapon. The prince spun around with the swing in his hands and caused the Pesky Ponies around him to explode into Fusion Matter. "Ok, 3 down, 2 more to go!" He cried before making a corruption attack appear under two more. The ponies looked at each other with an anime sweatdrop before the corruption blew up causing a green beam to appear in the sky. Kenshi looked satisfied and flew back to Sector V. As he flew his watch beeped and Dexter appeared in a hologram image. "Kenshi, after you finish with Blossom in Sector V there are two people I sent into the future to gather information. They should be arriving in Peach Creek Commons soon. I need you to go find them and bring them to Genius Grove. There is a Dexbot teleporter there so you can come up to my laboratory with them. Good luck, Kenshi," Dexter explained before disappearing from the screen.

The Fusion Prince arrived at the treehouse and told Blossom about what happened to the ponies. "Ok then… Just go to wherever Dexter wants you to go! I need some thinking time without you here!" The powerpuff girl yelled. Taking the hint, Kenshi, flew off to Peach Creek Commons and saw two people appear in the middle of some Hydro Hammers. "That must be them!" he yelled excitedly. He lowered himself down and dispatched of the Hydro Hammers with minor difficulty. "Amy and… Some other dude? Are you the ones Dexter sent to the future?" Kenshi asked. 'Some Other Dude' had a black jumpsuit with green lines running through it like an outline. He had spikey hair and a facial expression that meant, 'Don't mess with me,'. "My name is Motoko…" Motoko said arrogantly. "Im Kenshi, the Prince of Fusions. Don't think because of my title that Im automatically evil, Im not," Motoko lowered his weapon and glared at Kenshi. "My parents are dead because of you stupid Fusions… You're lucky Im letting you live!" Motoko yelled. Kenshi smirked and nodded. "Is that so?"

"You want to go?"

"Come at me,"

Amy interrupted. "Both of you… Please no fighting! We need to focus on winning this war not hurting each other,"

Kenshi looked over at her and sighed. "Ok…"

Motoko nodded and continued glaring at Kenshi.

"Well we should get you to Dexter. He's probably screaming his head off right now," Kenshi joked. The other two nodded and pressed a button on their communicators along with Kenshi's and they were suddenly surrounded in a light blue array of lights before vanishing.

.::Dexter's New Lab::.

Kenshi, Amy, and Motoko appeared in front of Dexter and greeted him with a nod. Dexter smiled and said, "Finally , you're back! What was in the future?"

Motoko looked down sadly and shook his head. "We managed to escape before Fuse absorbed the planet… Everyone died…"

Dexter put a hand on Motoko's shoulder and replied, "Don't sweat about it… We can change the future now that we know it,"  
Kenshi smirked and asked, "Where was I?"

"Fighting Fuse and dying," Amy replied hesitantly.

Kenshi clenched his fists in anger and swallowed. "Well… I'm not accepting that fate of dying by my own father… I'm going to defeat him,"

Dexter smiled. "Well a smart thing to do is to send the three of you as a group to work your ways up and help win this war," Dexter began. "Do you accept?"  
Kenshi, Amy, and Motoko looked at each other and back to Dexter before nodding.

The orange haired scientist smirked. "Well… Step on that Warper and your ready to go,"

The trio smirked back and ran to the Warper and their adventure began!

**A/N: That was a good chapter to write. Took me a while because of school so expect more chapters up! Until then…**


End file.
